


Summer Chloe

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>041 Summer Love (for lover100) and Challenge #15: Summer time (for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Chloe

When Jimmy had resurfaced into her life, she wasn’t quite sure how to feel. Of course she was happy to see him, in her way. But they had both known what their relationship would be. It was summer love, pure and simple and that was that. It was drinking iced tea instead of coffee because it much too hot for coffee. It was floaty dresses in the evening and sandals. It was sleeping naked, sheets sticking to her because she was sweating in the heat. It was having sex just because she could and they might not ever see each other again. It was doing things she’d never dream of doing at home, purely because she wasn’t at home. Now, she didn’t quite know how to act around him. Should she keep up the pretence of “Summer Chloe” or reveal herself as she was every other season?


End file.
